pierwszy raz (18)
by anishilla
Summary: tylko dla dorosłych! pseudo hentaj (bo jakoś tego pisać nie umiem ;x)


. stwierdziłam, że właśnie tam będę tylko publikować swoje ff. niestety. onet mi tak zaczął robić pod górkę, że mam go serdecznie dość i trochę z podkulonym ogonem wracam tu ze swoją twórczością. w wolnych chwilach będę wrzucać tutaj historie, a co się stanie gdy to zrobię? pojęcia nie mam. trochę żal porzucać bloga, ale na siłę nie będę się użerać z onetem. onet tak samo zły jak windows. dlatego wolę linuxa. ale co będzie linuxem w przypadku onetu? hm... zobaczymy...

jest to staroć jeszcze znana z polskiej strony o hetalii.

* * *

Padł ledwo żywy na trawę. Było mu coraz trudniej odpierać ataki na Węgry, ale bez słowa robił to nadal, by dać jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Przecież on, zagilbisty Gilbert nie da się pokonać byle, komu, gdyż jest przecież wielkim i wspaniałym wojownikiem!

Kiedyś nie przejmował się odniesionymi ranami, ba szczycił się nimi, by pokazać jaki jest męski! Nim Węgry ruszyły dupę, on wracał zwycięsko z potyczek. Do czasu…

- Widzę, że idzie ci coraz gorzej. No, ale co się dziwić. Nie jesteś przecież tak wspaniałym i wielkim wojownikiem jak ja – Héderváry!

Jeszcze tego brakowało, by ona widziała jak liże swoje rany, by stanąć przed nią w pełnej krasie! A ona jeszcze śmie go poniżać! Nie jest tak wspaniałym facetem jak Lizavietta? Cóż w tym dziwnego?! Nie jest przecież kobietą!

- Zzamknij się – warknął

- Mały trening i znów będziesz wspaniałym facetem jak ja – nachyliła się nad nim, by pomóc mu wstać. Tego jednak dla Gilberta było za wiele. Wstąpiły w niego jakby nowe siły, dzięki czemu mógł się rzucić na Lizaviettę i przygwoździć ją do ziemi

- Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że jesteś dziewczyną? Ą! – krzyknął wściekły z bezradności. Trzymał ją mocno za ramiona, mając między swoimi, jej nogi

- Ogłupiałeś!– odparła zaszokowana Lizavietta. Nic do niej nie docierało, co doprowadzało Gilberta do szału.

- Rosną ci cycki, więc to o czymś świadczy – warknął. Położył swoje dłonie na jej piersiach. Z satysfakcją patrzył jak pod wpływem jego nacisku, zmienia się wyraz twarzy dziewczyny. Była zupełnie zdezorientowana i nie za bardzo wiedziała, jak zareagować na zachowanie Beilschmidta.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Podniósł się i już tylko klęczał nad dziewczyną

- Fiuta też nie masz – wysyczał, wkładając rękę pod spodnie dziewczyny i dwoma palcami, wskazującym i środkowym przejeżdżając wolno po waginie dziewczyny.

- Gilbert – jęknęła, drżąc. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie wspomina nic o tym, iż jeszcze jej penis urośnie, nie wzbrania przed jego dotykiem.

Nienawidził się za to, co właśnie robił, że pozwolił tak ponieść się emocją, że Liz tak na niego działa, że miał problem, by nad sobą zapanować. Nie chciał jej wykorzystywać - to nie było w jego stylu. To ona miała nie móc się mu oprzeć, nie na odwrót.

Odetchnął głęboko, próbując mimo wszystko nad sobą zapanować, doprowadzić się do porządku. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, zamknął oczy. Jego chwila nieuwagi spowodowała, iż twarz Liz znalazła się przed nim

- No to pokaż, czym się różnimy – powiedziała zaczepnie, łapiąc jedną ręką za krocze Gilberta, drugą oplatając wokół jego szyi. Chłopak poczuł jak pod wpływem dotyku dziewczyny rośnie jego męskość. Ta się tym nie speszyła. Jakby już dawno odkryła jak wygląda i zachowuje się męskie przyrodzenie. Zszokowany Gilbert otworzył oczy. Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Patrzyła na niego wojowniczo, z wyzwaniem, i z czymś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować, bez cienia strachu. Pocałowała go i nim zdążył zareagować, zaczęła go niezdarnie rozbierać

- Jesteś tego pewna? – spytał, łapiąc ją za nadgarstki, unieruchamiając ją i nie pozwalając na dalsze poczynania. Miał wrażenie, że chwilowo jednak odzyskał panowanie nad sytuacją i zaraz wyplącze się z tego nieporozumienia. Było mu gorąco, miał przyspieszony puls. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić, nie chciał jej urazić, nie chciał się też z nią tak naprawdę kochać. Nie chciał zabierać jej niewinności, która ją otaczała. Nienawidził się za to, że doprowadził do tej sytuacji bez wyjścia

- Tak - szepnęła śmiało, bez krępacji, spokojnie wyswabadzając się z uchwytu chłopaka i gryząc go w ucho. Objął ją w pasie i pocałował namiętnie. Był zgubiony. Nie potrafił się oprzeć tym rządzą

_„Wybacz mi Ojcze"_

Cicho westchnęła, gdy dotknął ustami jej warg, zabrakło dechu, gdy ich języki się zetknęły.

Gilbert delikatnie zaczął doprowadzać ich do pozycji, z której chwilę temu uciekł. Nim jednak tam dotarli, Liz udało się go do połowy rozebrać. Chłopak pochylał się nad nią, oddychając głęboko, próbując jednak wybrnąć z zaistniałej sytuacji. Było to trudne, gdyż Liz łapczywie błądziła dłońmi po jego nagim torsie, co potęgowało jego podniecenie.

Dziewczyna dotarłszy do pleców, splotła swoje dłonie i przyciągnęła do siebie chłopaka. Pocałowała jego tors i wtuliła się w niego. Gilbert jęknął. Był zgubiony. Nie miał już siły dłużej stawiać oporu.

Położył dziewczynę delikatnie na ziemi. Pożądanie, które w sobie tłumił wreszcie znalazło swoje ujście. Im bardziej czuł do siebie niechęć, tym czulej i łapczywiej całował dziewczynę.

_„Wybacz mi Ojcze, gdyż bardzo zgrzeszyłem: myślą, mową, uczynkiem i zaniedbaniem…"_

Gilbert pocałował delikatnie i niepewnie dziewczynę najpierw w jedno oko, potem drugie. Powoli schodził niżej, do szyi, językiem błądząc po jej delikatnej skórze. Zirytowany, że ubranie przeszkadza mu w dalszych poczynaniach, ściągnął je z dziewczyny bez zbędnych ceregieli. Miał wrażenie, że podoba się jej to. Z chęcią reagowała na każdy dotyk, oczekując wciąż więcej i więcej. Mimo to nie był w stanie zagłuszyć wyrzutów sumienia, krzyczących gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Nie miał jednak czasu ani serca zajmować się nimi. Całą jego uwagę przykuwała na wpół naga Liz z jędrnym biustem, który był większy, niż się spodziewał.

Podniósł się wyżej, by móc podziwiać ten cud natury. Nieświadomie uśmiechnął się do siebie. Dziewczyna mrużyła oczy z zadowoleniem, mrucząc przy tym jak kotka, która dostała śmietankę. Rękoma powoli i pewnie zaczęła zaznaczać swoje kuszące części ciała, nie ograniczając się jedynie do tych osłoniętych. Położyła rękę na piersi, drugą wsuwając pod spodnie, jako obietnicę, że znajdują się tam ogrody rozkoszy, o których każdy marzy. Gilbert patrzył na to wszystko z zadowoleniem

- Aleś ty niecierpliwa – mruknął zdejmując jej dłoń z biustu i delikatnie całując. Trzymał ją nadal, drugą natomiast swawolnie skierował ku kroczu dziewczyny. Na jego twarzy widniał lubieżny uśmiech. Elizawietta zaczęła szybciej oddychać. Oblizała spierzchnięte wargi. Gilbert wyciągnął swoją rękę ze spodni dziewczyny, zahaczając przy tym o waginę dziewczyny, która zaczęła się robić mokra. Dał jej do polizania swoje palce. Przygryzł wargę z zadowoleniem, czując na swojej dłoni język dziewczyny. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że dziewczyna się bardzo rozochociła. Nie pozwolił jej jednak przejąć inicjatywy. Z chciwością dopadł do jej biustu. Zaczął ssać jej sutki, niczym wygłodniałe niemowlę pragnące mleka matki. Liz cicho westchnęła, naprężyła w łuk swoje ciało, pozwalając na swobodniejszy dostęp Gilbertowi. Dłońmi gładziła jego plecy, mierzwiła włosy. Pragnęła, by Gilbert był jeszcze bliżej niej, ich ubrania przeszkadzały. Nie miała jednak możliwości się ich pozbyć. Tu Gilbert ustalał zasady. I w sumie nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Z każdym jego dotykiem, czy pocałunkiem czuła się bardziej wyjątkowa, było jej coraz przyjemniej, goręcej. Nie mogła się oprzeć Gilbertowi. A on to wyczuwał i wykorzystywał. Złośliwie lekko zagryzł jeden z sutków dziewczyny. Na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki grymas bólu. Przejechała paznokciami po jego plecach, zostawiają lekki ślad. Gilbert uśmiechnął się krzywo. Szybkim ruchem, nim dziewczyna zdążyła w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, ściągnął z niej spodnie. Nagle, będąc kompletnie naga, dziewczyna otrzeźwiała. Chłopak jednak nie pozwolił długo na ten stan. Pieszczotami sprawił, że dziewczyn na powrót była mu uległa. Całował jej brzuch, uda, biodra, pieścił czule dłońmi. Dziewczyna nie spodziewała się, że ma tak giętkie palce, że nimi i językiem będzie potrafił z każdym dotknięciem wyszukać nowy punkt, na który będzie podatna, który będą wzbudzać tyle rozkoszy. Nie zauważyła, że z każdą chwilą Gilbert jest coraz bardziej natarczywy, łapczywy. Było jej dobrze, pragnęła go, choć nie była tego świadoma.

Nagle poczuła jak coś podłużnego i ciepłego wchodzi w nią. Krzyknęła z bólu i szoku. A więc tak naprawdę tym się różnią? Przeleciało przez głowę dziewczyny. Było to nawet przyjemne.

Gilbert momentalnie oprzytomniał, gdy poczuł opór w Liz i usłyszał jej krzyk. Za bardzo dał się ponieść. Jednak nie zdążył wyjść z dziewczyny – instynktownie na niego naparła, powodując, że ich ciała ponownie zaczęły poruszać się w tym samym rytmie.

_„Wybacz, wybacz, wybacz, wybacz, wybacz"_

Gilbert zacisnął dłonie w pięści, zamknął oczy. Nienawidził się za to, że właśnie w niej dochodził. Mimo iż Liz jęczała z rozkoszy

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, dysząc ciężko, ubierając się. Marzył o tym, by dziewczyna sprała go za jego poczytania. On, zagilbisty Gilbert upadł tak nisko

- Mhm – mruknęła zadowolona. Przeciągnęła się. Nie miała ochoty na ruszanie się z miejsca. Nie czuła skrępowania

- Geez, Liz ogarnij się jakoś – mruknął chłopak, narzucając na nią swój płaszcz

- Po co? I tak zaraz odejdziesz. Nie lepiej więc zachować miłe wspomnienia? Przecież wszystko wkrótce się zmieni – powiedziała z wyrzutem. Przytulił ją. Jego wzrok jednak kierował się jednak na kępkę z kwiatami. Zerwał jeden na chybił trafił i wplótł dziewczynie we włosy

- Nie ważne co się stanie, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć – szepnął jej do ucha


End file.
